Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Dynasty
by 117Jorn
Summary: Ryu Hisanaga, the Dragon of Endymion. A legend in mobile suit combat, who disappeared after the battle. However, when a threat on a global scale threatens Humanity, will the Dragon and his team rise to defend those they love? FEM-KIRA! Rated T, will be M
1. Chapter 1

**AN:MUST READ! Know that this new Fanfic is pretty much going to be flipping the Cosmic Era onto its back, in changing things that happened, adding new characters, and maybe more. If you don't like the changes I've made, then don't read. **

**One thing you should know, is that I added a new nation into the mix of things. The Independent States of the Japanese Empire (ISJE), that makes up of Japan (Of course), North Korea, South Korea, Manchuria, and Sakhalin. More on them later. **

**So, without further adue, I present too you Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Angel**

_Prolog: The Dragon's Return_

_PLANTS Aprillis one_

A Young man, looking to be about 18 or so years old, walked down the hallway leading too the office of the current Chairman, Siegal Clyne. He stood at 5'12, had short military-cut light brown hair, laughing green eyes, and was wearing a Red ZAFT Uniform. He, was Ryu Hisanaga, known to many as the Dragon of Endymion.

'_Well…this is a fine predicament I got myself into._' He thought as he glanced at his two 'Escorts', a pair of ZAFT guards. '_How the hell did Zaft track me down anyways? Could Terminal have…No, no. Drake would never do that…then how did they know where I was though?_'

Ryu, was once a Mobile Suit pilot for Zaft, and was the selected pilot for the Prototype Mobile Suit, the X. He was one of Zaft's top ace pilots, however…he had some bad history with Zaft.

Well, not Zaft Perce, but more against one particular Red-coated Zaft pilot. Victor Amsel. Even though Ryu was a Coordinator, he was actually from the Atlantic Federation, and use to live in Orantario Canada with his family. However when the EA started coming down on Coordinators, Ryu's family sent him too the PLANT's where they thought he'd be safe.

Afterwards, Ryu followed in his families shoes, and became a soldier for Zaft. He graduated not long after Junius 7.

During his career in Zaft, Ryu quickly flew through the ranks, and made Commander in just a few short months. However, during the middle of the war, Ryu discovers that Zaft forces attacked his hometown, and used D-Type Heavy weapons on the city. When he finds out his parents were among the casualties, he made a promise that he would kill the commander who permitted D-Type weapons, that man being Victor Amsel.

Afterwards, Ryu was given command of his own team. Where they quickly became known as 'The Dragon Team' among the E.A. However, after the Battle of Endymion, his X unit was heavily damaged after the Cyclopse. He was rescued by members from the Junk Guild, where he spent some time with them before settling down in Japan, in order too get away from Zaft. Where he spent quite a while in peace and quiet.

Well…that was before the Zaft officer came knocking on his door, claiming Siegel needed to speak too him. So, rather than putting up a fight, seeing how if Siegel really wanted him back he could have order a whole commando raid, he put on his old uniform and took a trip back too PLANT's.

After a few more minutes of walking, Ryu found himself facing a set of oddly familiar doors. "The Chairman is inside Commander Hisanaga." One of the guards said. Ryu nodded, as he walked forward, and opened the doors.

When he walked inside, as he expected, Siegel Clyne sat in the chair in front of him…however what he didn't expect were the three individuals who were also in the room.

The first, was a 6'1 Giant 20 year old male, who had blonde hair in a similar style to Ryu's, and had Grey eyes with a Red ZAFT uniform.

Next, was a 5'6 Female looking to be maybe 17 years old, who had Blonde hair tied into a low poney tail, brown eyes, and also wore a Red Coat.

Finally, was a 5'8 Male, who looked to be 16 year old, had short red hair, and blue eyes. He, unlike the others in the room, wore a Dark Green/Red Trimmed Terminal Uniform.

When Ryu walked in, the four room occupants turned around too see who walked in, and the eyes of the three widened as they gazed upon him.

"R-Ryu?" the female of the group, Ashley Bond said, her mouth hanging open slightly, as were the others.

"Ashley? Tank? Anzahl?" Ryu said, in an equally shocked face as he gazed back at his old team.

The first one too break the one minute of silence, was Fredric 'Tank' Nelson, as he grinned crazily before enveloping Ryu into a hug actually lifting the brunette off of his feet as he turned blue from lack of air. "HAHA! I Knew you were still alive kid!" Tank shouted.

"Tank! Air! Need!" Ryu rasped out as he futilely tried to push the large man away.

"Uh, Tank you should let him go." Ashley said, smiling a bit. "We just got our Commander back, we don't want you killing him just yet."

When Tank finally released Ryu he laughed merrily at the sight of Ryu trying to catch his breath leaning wide eyed on his knees. "Sorry 'bout that." Tank apologized chuckling.

'_Damn…I forgot Tank could hug almost as strong as Drake could…almost._' Ryu thought as he glared a bit at Tank.

"Ryu…is that really you though?" Anzahal Clyne, son of Siegel Clyne said.

Ryu smiled. "Yes, It's me, guys." He said. "Do you want me to prove it? I still know a few of our…less than honorable moments, like the paintball incident."

"Stop, don't need to say anything else. We believe you." Ashley said, her cheeks turning a hint of pink.

A coughing was heard behind them as they turned back too the Chairman. "As much as I hate to break up the reunion, I think I should get too why I called all of you here." Siegel said.

"Wait…where are the others?" Ryu asked. "Where's John? Brain? Or Ratchet? And why's Anzahal wearing a Terminal Uniform?"

"Well, in a nutshell the team wasn't the same without you around, Commander." Ashley said, a hint of sadness in her voice. "John left, and joined a Mercenary team. He takes contracts from anyone who can afford, but makes sure the intentions of the mission are 'Honorable'." Ryu chuckled a bit at that, glad that he never changed. "Brain joined up with him, while Ratchets still with us, she just couldn't be here."

Ryu nodded, knowing that his team was still in good health. He then turned too Anzahal. "What about you?" he asked, pointing out his new uniform.

"I…left Zaft and joined Terminal." He answered simply. "I just…felt it was a better choice than working with Zaft. At least with them I can end the war in my own way, not how others tell me to end it…No offense dad." He said, grinning at the end.

"Non-taken." Siegel said. "But anyways, I think its time why I spent so much time tracking you down, Ryu. But let me say, its good to see you after all this time."

"Likewise, sir." Ryu said. "But…I am curious as too how, and why you tried to find me."

Siegel nodded. "Understandable." He said. "But those will have to wait a little longer. For now…I have a question…for all four of you."

Siegel's face grew grim. "You and your team are some of the top aces and servicemen in Zaft. And I know I would have your full trust and support, is that not correct?"

Ryu nodded, "You do sir."

"Of course, you're my father." Anzahal added, while the others nodded.

"Good. The reason I called you here tonight is because I fear I can no longer trust Patrick...or Commander Le Creuset."

"I thought as much." Tank remarked.

"It's hard to do this, since we've known each other so long. Patrick had pushed me to make an engagement between Lacus and Athrun."

"I still can't believe you went through that, father." Anzahal said, a bit of disappointment in his voice. "You know as well as I do those two are as compatible as fox in a chicken's den."

Siegel nodded in agreement. "Yes…as much as I agree with you, I had to do it." He said.

"I see, but that isn't the true reasons that you called us here." Ryu replied.

"He...intends to eliminate all Naturals. And I believe Commander Le Creuset is in on it too. Or has his own agenda." Siegel said.

The reactions of the pilots were as follows: Ashley gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, Anzahal's eyes simply narrowed, Tank's eyes flew wide, while Ryu ground his teeth. "That...monster!" Ryu had lived the first thirteen years of his life on Earth. It had been a rough time, but Earth still held a special place in his heart, "He plans to kill them all?"

"Yes. It's his intention to 'sterilize' Earth. He believed Coordinators are the next evolution of humanity." Siegel said sadly. "He's turned a corner ever since Lenore died."

"That's…insane!" Ashley shouted.

"So, this is why you found me?" Ryu asked, once he managed to calm himself down, and Siegel nodded.

"Yes. I've been in secret negotiations with Chief Representative Athha of Orb, and Emperor Katsumoto of the Japanese Empire. We've agree that Zala's plans cannot come to fruition."

Ryu nodded, but Ashley was a bit hesitant. "Um excuse me, sir, but you should know all we have are one _Nazca-_Class, one _Vosgulov_-Class, and those two Prototype ASH units we got a month ago, as well as our own machines."

"Not to throw a wrench here, but on top of that, I don't have a mobile suit." Ryu said. "the X was damaged beyond repair after Endymion."

"That won't be a problem." Siegel said. "I've asked Terminal if they could lend you a bit of a hand, witch they accepted. They will be able too supply you with mobile suits, pilots, and even ships and supplies if you need them. You just have to ask."

The four of them blinked all at once. "How did you pull that off?" Tank asked, a bit of Awe in his voice.

"Simple, I'm the founder of Terminal." Siegel said, and their eyes flew wide. "How else do you think I found Ryu here so fast after he started helping Terminal out a bit in his free time in Japan?"

"You…are the founder of the single LARGEST mercenary force in the Earth Sphere?" Ashley asked, amazed as Siegel nodded. "Damn…next thing you know Ryu's gonna come back to life-oh wait, right." She said with a giggle at the end.

"Well…that explains that." Ryu said, and turned too Anzahal. "Did you…"

"Know? Yes, once I joined." He answered, with a sheepish smile. "I was as shocked as you were, sir."

Ryu nodded before turning to face Siegel once again. "What is the instrument of Zala's plan?" he asked getting back on track.

The elder man's features hardened further. He turned on a screen to reveal a large menacing looking object. "This...is GENESIS, a massive gamma ray laser, triggered by a nuclear blast." He said, as the others gapped at the colossal object. "The large array of mirrors focuses the energy into a coherent beam. This beam is powerful enough to irradiate the entire planet in seconds. A second blast could destroy Earth outright."

"My god…" Anzahal muttered.

"Gamma Rays cook organic life forms!" Ryu was outraged at this turn of events.

"Exactly, Commander Hisanaga. THIS is the beast we must slay to stop Patrick...no, Defense Committee Chairman Zala's ambitions." Ryu's eyes were hardened like steel.

"I'm in." he said, and the others nodded. "But I think we should find John and get him into this too."

"Already Taken care of." Siegel said. "I contacted him saying I had a new mission for him, and he should be arriving at Terminal's _New Plateu _asteroid base in a day or two." He then smirked a bit. "I didn't tell him about you just yet though." He said. "Though you'd like to do the honors."

Ryu grinned. "Thank you, sir." He said. "But…there's still the problem about my suit…"

"Already taken care of, Commander." Siegel said as he stood up. "If you would, please follow me too one of my Secret Hangers where your new machine awaits."

Ryu nodded before turning too his teammates. "Ashley, Tank, Anzy." He said.

"Don't call me Anzy." Anzahal growled, but Ryu ignored him.

"Whatever, I want you three too get the _Dynasty _launched ASAP. Get everything Combat Ready, I'll meet back up with you later."

"Sir! Yes Sir!" Ashley said as she, along with Tank and Anzahal saluted. "Good to hear you calling the shots once again."

Ryu chuckled slightly. "You have no Idea Ashley." He said. "Dismissed."

_Later_

_Hidden Hanger_

Ryu let out a low whistle as he looked at the mobile suit before him. "Now…this is a nice suit." He commented. It was similar too his Original X, however one thing he noticed that was different about it was that now it had a CGUE's shield mounted on the left forearm, while held In his right hand was an interesting looking rifle.

"It's the X Mark II." Siegel said who stood beside him. "It is very much like your older unit, however only it has a few things from the E.A's G-Project. Such as the Beam Sniper Rifle, and now the DRAGOON fangs have heat-blade tech integrated into them. Though, this is just a bit of what we got from Morgenroete so far, since the Project is far from being finished." He then grinned as he turned to face Ryu. "Of course, In the hands of the Dragon of Endymion, I don't think that will be a problem." He said.

Ryu grinned back, and nodded. "This will do nicely." He said. "Thank you sir."

"Don't mention it." He said before handing Ryu a Flashdrive. "This contains your mission in full." He said. "You may only show this too your Crew, and teammates, as well as those you deem trustworthy. I'm counting on you, Ryu Hisanaga….we all are."

Ryu nodded. "I won't let you down sir." He said.

Siegel nodded. "Before you go…I believe I should tell you one last thing." He said, and Ryu rose an eyebrow, but nodded. "Ryu…beware of the Fallen Angels." He said. "I think they may be in on this as well."

Ryu's eyes widened ever so slightly, but they quickly returned to normal. "I understand, Sir." He said. "We'll keep our eyes open on that."

He hopped over too the X's cockpit in Zero G. When he entered the cockpit, he noticed the interior was…different to that of previous mobile suits he has used in the past.

As he got himself situated, and began the Start-up sequence, he was supprised that he suddenly had 360 Degree vision from the cockpit.

'_The Paranormic Cockpit I designed?_' Ryu thought to himself before grinning. "Oh, this will do just fine."

Once Siegel had left, the hanger bay doors opened. "_X999 X Mark II. You are cleared for Launch._" The intercom said.

"Ryu Hisanaga, X Mark II, Taking too the skies!"

_Meanwhile_

Nazca-_Class _Dynasty

"Ma'am, might I ask why we are mobilizing?" the captain of the _Dynasty, _Captain Robert Lee, a bald man with brown eyes asked Ashley who stood on the bridge with Tank and Anzahal.

Ashley mearly smirked. "You'll see, Captain." She said.

"Sir, Incoming mobile suit!" the ships XO shouted out.

"What kind?" Robert asked.

"Identifying…" the XO said before his eyes went wide. "N-No…it couldn't be…" he muttered.

"Ensign, what is it?" Robert shouted. "An enemy?"

"No sir…its…" the XO turned too face the Captain, his face so pale he looked like he saw a ghost. "It's the X."

The entire bridge was thrown into a short series of gasps, and then silence while the three pilots just grinned. "Are you pulling my leg here?" Robert asked, raising an eyebrow.

"N-No! Look! Its on the screen now!" he said, and soon the forward screen showed an All-to-familiar mobile suit. Robert's eyes widened, for it _was _the X. Though it now had a CGUE's Vulcan shield, it was still the same unit.

"It…it couldn't be…" Robert muttered. "He…he's dead…"

"_This is Commander Ryu Hisanaga of Z.A.F.T. Service Number 00745678._" A voice on the _Dynasty's _bridge came through loud and clear. "_Requesting Permission too Land._"

Robert, Shakely, picked up the head-set for the Comm. "R-Ryu?" he asked, shakily. "Is…is that really you?"

The front screen then changed too the cockpit of the X, with one Ryu Hisanaga sitting there, Grinning. "_Yes, It's me Lee._" He said. "_I'll explain everything once I'm on board. Do I have your permission to land?_"

Robert smiled, and nodded. "Yes, Commander." He said. "Your cleared for landing…Welcome Home."

_Hanger Bay_

Deborah 'Ratchet' Marks sighed as she closed the Crate of GINN ammo in the hanger bay. She was 21 in age, and stood at 5'9 with Black Mid-length hair, and Grey eyes. She was commonly called 'Ratchet' due too her uncaning ability to fix almost anything involving mobile suits, and ships. She was the Chief Mechanic of the _Dynasty, _and would occasionally head out into battle with her own custom Work GINN.

"_Incoming mobile suit. Hanger Bay, prepare for landing._" The Intercom sounded, while Ratchet raised an eyebrow. First this little unscheduled launching, Then Anzahal comes back with that Terminal suit, and now a mobile suit? Something wasn't right.

'_Eh, I'm probably just being Paranoid..._' Whatever she was about to think after that was roughly stopped as the hanger doors opened, and to the shock of the whole hanger-bay crew, the X in all of its glory walked in, almost like some western cowboy walking into a Saloon.

As the X walked by, the whole Hanger Crew, Ratchet included, watched in shock, amazement, and awe as it moved too where the X had once before been.

'_It…it couldn't be…could it?_' Ratchet thought as her mouth hung open slightly. But there was no doubt about it. That paint scheme, the way the suit moved…it _had _to be him.

Wasting no time, Ratchet dropped what she was doing, and made her way towards the X as it docked into its old birth. When she was almost at the X, the cockpit hatch opened, and out stepped one Ryu Hisanaga, dawned in his Red Zaft Uniform.

Ryu looked around the hanger, and grinned a bit as everyone was gapping at him. "Yo!" he called out. "You all look like you've seen a Ghost!"

**And, Cut! That's it for the Prolog! Hope you enjoyed it, and here are the mobile suit specs for the units Ryu and his teammates have to far:**

**Unit Model:** ZGMF-X999 'The X Mk-II'

**Unit Type:** Prototype Assault Mobile Suit

**Manufacturer:** Zaft

**Operator(s):** Zaft, Terminal

**Accommodations:** Pilot only, cockpit in chest  
><strong>Powerplant:<strong> Ultracompact energy battery

**Dimentions:** Height 21.13 Meters Weight 80.41 Meters  
><strong>Equipment and Design features:<strong> DRAGOON system; Sensors, Range Unknown; 360 Degree Pananormic Cockpit; Holographic Sniper Camera  
><strong>Fixed Armament:<strong> 2 x 75mm CIWS fire linked on head; 1 x Musashi III Katana sword, mounted on waste, hand-carried when in use; 6 x DRAGOON heat-Fangs; JDP2-MMX22 Experimental 27mm armor assault rifle with Bayonet, mounted on lower back, hand-carried when in use;

**Optional Fixed Armaments:** M7070 Shield-plus-28mm Vulcan system, Mounted on left forearm;

**Optional Armaments:** Prototype Beam Sniper Rifle;  
><strong>Pilot:<strong> Ryu Hisanaga  
><strong>Colors:<strong> Black Torso, Shoulders, and knees, Crimson Red trimming,  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Looks like the Throne Zwei, only the feet are not 'heel' shaped, and doesn't have the V Head crest. The Fangs are like the Zwei's as well.

**Unit Model:** TMNF-081C Shadow Patriot Anzahl Custom

**Unit Type:** Custom Stealth Mobile Suit

**Manufacturer:** Terminal

**Operator(s):** Terminal

**Accommodations:** Pilot only, cockpit in chest  
><strong>Powerplant:<strong> Ultracompact energy battery

**Dimentions:** Height 21.55 Meters Weight 81.83 Meters  
><strong>Equipment and Design features:<strong> Mirage Colloid; Combat Haro stool  
><strong>Fixed Armament:<strong> 2 x 65mm CIWS, fire-linked in head; 1 x Type 1B Ninjato anti-armor sword, mounted behind left shoulder, hand-carried when in use; 2 x 'Kunai' anti-armor penetrators, mounted on waste, hand-carried when in use;

**Optional Fixed Armament:**

**Optional Armaments:** Prototype Type 00 Heavy Beam Sniper Rifle; Standard Sniper Rifle;  
><strong>Pilot:<strong> Anzahl Clyne  
><strong>Colors:<strong> Black Torso, Shoulders, knees and head, Grey limbs and face.  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Looks like the RGM-79SP GM Sniper II

**Unit Model:** ZGMF-1017AS GINN Assault Type 'Tank' Custom  
><strong>Unit Type:<strong> Custom Heavy Weapons Mobile Suit

**Manufacturer:** Zaft

**Operator(s):** Zaft

**Accommodations:** Pilot only, cockpit in chest  
><strong>Powerplant:<strong> Ultracompact energy battery

**Dimentions:** Height 21.13 Meters Weight 80.41 Meters  
><strong>Equipment and Design features:<strong> Lightwave pulse thrusters  
><strong>Fixed Armament:<strong> 2 x Shoulder-mounted Gatling guns; 2 x "Pardus" 3-barrel missile launcher; 2 x wrist-mounted Rocket Propelled Grenade launchers;

**Optional Fixed Armaments:**

**Optional Armaments:** JDP2-MMX22 Experimental 27mm armor assault rifle with Bayonet  
><strong>Pilot:<strong> Fredrick 'Tank' Slegger  
><strong>Colors:<strong> Steel Grey with black trimming  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> It's a ZGMF-1017AS GINN Assault type

**Unit Model:** ZGMF-1017M GINN MH Type Ashley Custom  
><strong>Unit Type:<strong> Custom Mobile Suit

**Manufacturer:** Zaft

**Operator(s):** Zaft

**Accommodations:** Pilot only, cockpit in chest  
><strong>Powerplant:<strong> Ultracompact energy battery

**Dimentions:** Height 21.43 Meters Weight 78.5 Meters  
><strong>Equipment and Design features:<strong>  
><strong>Fixed Armament:<strong> Musashi III Katana Sword, mounted on right waste, hand-carried when in use;

**Optional Fixed Armament:** Shield, mounted on left forearm

**Optional Armaments:** JDP2-MMX22 Experimental 27mm armor assault rifle with Bayonet  
><strong>Pilot:<strong> Ashley Bond  
><strong>Colors:<strong> Dark Green with Black Trimming  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Just a GINN HM type with the GINN HM Type II's sword.

**Unit Model:** ZGMF-1017M GINN MH Type Ashley Custom  
><strong>Unit Type:<strong> Custom Mobile Suit

**Manufacturer:** Zaft

**Operator(s):** Zaft

**Accommodations:** Pilot only, cockpit in chest  
><strong>Powerplant:<strong> Ultracompact energy battery

**Dimentions:** Height 21.43 Meters Weight 78.5 Meters  
><strong>Equipment and Design features:<strong>  
><strong>Fixed Armament:<strong> Musashi III Katana Sword, mounted on right waste, hand-carried when in use;

**Optional Fixed Armament:** Shield, mounted on left forearm

**Optional Armaments:** JDP2-MMX22 Experimental 27mm armor assault rifle with Bayonet  
><strong>Pilot:<strong> Ashley Bond  
><strong>Colors:<strong> Dark Green with Black Trimming  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Just a GINN HM type with the GINN HM Type II's sword.

**Unit Model:** ZGMF-1017 Works GINN Ratchet Custom  
><strong>Unit Type:<strong> Custom Work Mobile Suit

**Manufacturer:** Zaft

**Operator(s):** Zaft

**Accommodations:** Pilot only, cockpit in chest  
><strong>Powerplant:<strong> Ultracompact energy battery

**Dimentions:** Height 21.43 Meters Weight 78.5 Meters  
><strong>Equipment and Design features:<strong> Towing Winch; Manipulator Arm;  
><strong>Fixed Armament:<strong> None

**Optional Fixed Armament:** Shield, mounted on left forearm; Musashi III Katana sword, mounted on left waste, hand-carried when in use;

**Optional Armaments:** MMI-M8A3 76mm Heavy Assault Machine Gun;  
><strong>Pilot:<strong> Deborah 'Ratchet' Marks  
><strong>Colors:<strong> Yellow with White Trimming  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Just a Works GINN


	2. Notice

**Ok, I know you were all expecting this to be the next chapter of this fic, but I have some Bad news, and some good news. **

**The Bad News is that I am going to stop writing the following fics:**

**Gundam SEED Miracle**

**Gundam SEED Miracle Ver.2**

**Gundam SEED Dynasty**

**Gundam SEED Vestige**

**Gundam SEED Song of Redemption**

**Gundam SEED Nation of the Stars**

**The Reason why I am cancelling these fics is because I am having trouble keeping track of them. Their all Gundam SEED Fics, so its easy to get them confused. **

**But now the good news! Though I am going to stop writing those fics, I am now working on a new Gundam SEED Fic that will be acting as a replacement. What I am doing is Merging elements from the fics above, and putting them together into a single fic. This new fic will be called simply:**

**Gundam SEED Miracle Re-visioned**

**Hey, I like the title of Miracle! That and I couldn't think of a better name for the fic. I am working on this fic as we speak, and I hope to post it soon for you all to enjoy! So please be patient, and you will not be disappointed!  
><strong>


End file.
